Todo por una muerte
by x-anaah-x
Summary: Hermione amaba con todo su corazón a un hombre, pero este se le fue arrebatado dejándola aun mas triste que nunca. Lo único que quiere ella es recuperarlo, pero, ¿Lo lograra? HermionexSirius
1. Capitulo 1 Un libro, Un giratiempo

_Bueno... esta historia la escribí hace mucho tiempo, pero recién ahora me atrevo a publicarla xD_

_Disclaimer: Ni los escenarios ni los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de la maravillosa J.K =) [aunque en la historia igual irán apareciendo algunos creados por mi]_

_P.d: desde el capitulo 3 empieza a relatar Hermione [es un aviso previo para que no hayan confusiones] _

_P.d2: advierto, mi ortografía no es muy buena gracias al msn ¬¬ creo que me he acostumbrado mucho a escribir con abreviaciones y demases... pero hice todo lo posible para que no quedaran herrores, aunque eso no significa que no se me escaparan algunos._

_Bueno, los dejo de aburrir ^^ _

_Aquí el fic :)_

* * *

1º Cap

Hermione lloraba amargamente, todo gracias al recuerdo nítido que tenia de él, El que le robaba los pensamientos, los sueños... de la persona de la cual había estado enamorada durante dos años, sin que nadie se enterara ni sospechara. Era raro pensar eso, veinte años es una gran diferencia de edad, pero aún no sabía que era lo que le atraía de el, tal vez era su sonrisa, o esos ojos grises como el acero, nunca había descubierto la maldita razón por la cual no podía olvidarlo, ni siquiera ahora, que Sirius Black había muerto, podía borrarlo de su mente.

Para su pesar era todo lo contrario, a cada minuto recuerdos de el se le acercaban como flashes…

_La castaña se encontraba en medio de una gran batalla, los hechizos venían y volvían... ya estaba cansada, pero no se podía rendir, todos sus amigos estaban en la lucha, y por ningún motivo tenia que echar pie atrás. _

_Luego de acabar con un Mortífago, que la estaba entreteniendo hace ya bastante rato, escucho a alguien lanzar una maldición asesina, aún no sabía contra quien había sido, y tenía miedo de descubrirlo, pero, antes de que pudiera enterarse por si misma, una voz algo chillona comenzó a cantar;_

_-Maté a Sirius Black, Maté a Sirius Black, JAJAJAJAJA._

_No lo podía creer, pensaba que sus oídos la engañaban, se dio vuelta, y vió como el velo absorbía a Sirius por completo, las lágrimas se le agaloparon en sus ojos color miel rápidamente, pero ella, ella no podía llorar... todos la descubrirían, y era lo que menos quería en esos momentos..._

De repente, pensó en Hogwarts, ya iban a entrar a su último año. Solo faltaban 20 días para ingresar, y aún no había comprado nada, en realidad no se sentía con ganas de discutir precios o andar regateando con vendedores.

Dirigió su vista hacia el escritorio, en el centro habían algunas cartas de Ron y Harry, y una a medio escribir de ella. Un tintero, tres plumas y algunos papeles sin importancia se encontraban en una esquina, y el resto estaba desocupado… Sonrío para ella misma, aún en los peores momentos se preocupaba por tener su cuarto ordenado y limpio.

Se levantó de la cama perezosamente, pensó que distraerse un poco le ayudaría, sacó el seguro de la puerta, y se dirigió al baño. Al mirarse al espejo, notó que los ojos los tenía rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, pero no le importó mucho. Abrió la llave del agua fría y se mojó la cara por unos segundos, se secó con una toalla que estaba colgada a su derecha y fué a su cuarto nuevamente, abrió un cajón de su cómoda para sacar algunas cosas, pero se quedó completamente pasmada con lo que se encontró.

_-¿El giratiempo?-_Susurro la chica para si misma-¿Que hace esto aquí? yo se lo había devuelto a McGonagall...-Pensó antes de tomarlo entre sus manos-¿Que haré con el? si se lo regreso a la Profesora creerá que se lo saqué de su oficina-Se sentó en su cama y otros recuerdos se asomaron en su mente...

_-Si lo hacen bien, más de un inocente se salvara... Y señorita Granger, recuerde que son necesarios tres giros-dijo el director guiñando un ojo y saliendo por la gran puerta de roble._

_-Claro-Hermione le dio las tres vueltas al giratiempo y todo comenzó a girar alrededor de ellos..._

Esa fue la última vez que lo usó, y justamente para salvar a Sirius.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al pensar eso, ¿Sería posible usarlo nuevamente para lo mismo?-Pensaba-¿Podré volver un mes atrás para evitar la muerte de Sirius?

No, es completamente imposible... tendría que al menos darle unas quinientas vueltas al giratiempo, y no creía lograrlo, otras finas y cristalinas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, hasta caer al suelo.

-_Es imposible hacerlo regresar... No se por que aún sigo con lo mismo..._-Susurró la chica.

Dejó el artefacto arriba de su cama, luego vería que hacer con el, bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó la juguera, la dejó en la mesa y fue a buscar un vaso.

-Hija, que bueno que ya despertaste-Dijo su mamá con una sonrisa mientras entraba por la puerta de madera blanca-¿Dormiste mal?-Preguntó al verle en ese estado.

-Si, tu sabes, el perro del vecino no dejaba de ladrar, lo de siempre-Mintió la castaña para luego servirse jugo y aproximarse a una silla para tomar asiento.

-¿No comerás nada más? tu sabes que te hace mal.

-Si mamá, lo se, pero no tengo hambre-La interrumpió Mione.

-Y de nuevo con lo mismo... ¿que te pasa hija? ¿Sucedió algo de lo cual no me enteré?

-No, lo que sucede... es que extraño mucho a Ron y Harry, hace demasiado que no los veo-Mintió al tiempo que prendía la televisión.

No sabía por que, pero ni siquiera a su mamá le quería contar todo lo ocurrido con Sirius.

-Ah, de eso se trata, bueno pero si los verás dentro de muy poco, no te desanimes por eso, piensa que hay cosas peores-tomó su bolso junto con otras cosas. Se acercó a Hermione y dirigió su vista al televisor-Todos esos ataques y desastres, son causados por el tal Volmirt ¿no es así?

-Por décima vez, es Voldemort, mamá, Lord Voldemort-Dijo Hermione como si le hablara a una chiquita de cinco años-Y si, la mayoría son causas de el y sus Mortífagos.

-Esta bien, Voldemort, no Volmirt-Miró la televisión de nuevo-Pobre gente, las familias de los desaparecidos deben estar preocupadísimos… bueno, con tu padre ya nos tenemos que ir al trabajo, tu sabes, hay dinero en la repisa de la entrada y también están los números de emergencia por cualquier cosa ¿esta bien?

-Ya lo se, no te preocupes, vayan tranquilos...-Su madre por respuesta solo le sonrió y salió de la cocina.

Hermione tomó un sorbo de jugo, y escuchó como sus padres cerraban la puerta para irse a trabajar.

Siguió mirando la televisión por un rato más. De vez en cuando lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, pero se las limpiaba enseguida, no quería seguir llorando...

Pensó que tal vez un libro la ayudaría a sentirse mejor, así que fue a una

Mini-biblioteca que tenía, comenzó a ver en los estantes, la mayoría los había leído ya, cuando de repente, encontró uno que no había visto nunca anteriormente, pensó que se lo había regalado alguno de sus amigos en navidad o su cumpleaños, así que lo sacó, el título estaba escrito en un idioma algo extraño, jamás había visto algo así, y eso la incitó aún mas a leerlo.

Se dirigió a su habitación con el libro entre sus brazos, se recostó en su cama y lo abrió en una página al azar, se notaba que era antiguo, por sus páginas amarillentas y la tinta corrida, no entendía nada de lo que decía, era una lengua demasiado extraña, trato de descifrarla, pero le fue imposible, era demasiado compleja...

-¿Por que habrá un giratiempo abajo de la escritura?-Pensaba la chica muy extrañada, tomó el artefacto y lo miró detenidamente-¿Por que aparecieron estas cosas aquí?-Dirigió su vista hacia el libro y leyó lo que decía-κάνετε ό, τι θέλετε να ταξιδέψετε, ταξίδια προς το παρελθόν και να ανακτήσει, ανακτήσει το χαμένο, renontratae με τις πιο Αγαπημένο της ζωής σας, ποια είναι η ζωή σας να απομακρυνθεί, γιατί αυτή είναι η λύση μετά από αυτή την ανάγνωση... No puedo comprender... es demasiado compli-Pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando que era ese fragmento, todo comenzó a darle vueltas alrededor y a volverse negro, y, de un momento a otro, ella ya no se encontraba en su habitación, si no que estaba en un terreno plano, con pasto seco y amarillento, completamente desierto.

* * *

_Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta Sirius murió en 6º año no en 5º, eso fue solo por que me gusta ambientarlo todo a los 17 años... [lo digo para que no crean que soy una ignorante xD] _

_Espero que les haya sido de su agrado :) _

_[Se que el cap estuvo corto, pero primero quero ver si les gustó o no... y luego subir de a dos si son muy cortos o hacerlos mas largos...]_

_si quieren tirarme tomates, si encuentran que la historia estubo buena, mala, fomisima, super buena, etc... solo agan un clik en review ;D_


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿Donde estoy?

Aviso: despues de pensarmelo, cambié el cap, y desde ahora será POV Hermione…

* * *

-No puedo comprender... es demasiado compl-Pero una fuerte presión me impidió continuar pensando que era ese fragmento, todo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor mío, cerré los ojos para que se pasara el pequeño mareo que sentía, pero al abrirlos nuevamente me di cuenta que ya no estaba en mi habitación si no que estaba en un terreno plano, con pasto seco y amarillento, completamente desierto.

¿Donde mierda se supone que estoy?

Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue caminar en alguna dirección, buscando algo que me guiara.

Ya llevaba mucho rato de un lugar a otro, estaba agotadísima, dirigí mi vista a un parque que tenía cuatro bancas, una en cada extremo.

Me senté con la respiración agitada, y puse mi cerebro a funcionar.

Okay… te tienes que calmar Hermione, todo esta bien, por ningún motivo viajaste en el tiempo, _aunque se haya sentido igual_. Ni te encuentras perdida, solo es una simple ilusión-Bajé la vista y paré de autocontrolarme al ver un periódico tirado el césped.

Era de hoy, se notaba por la letra marcada y oscura, aún no había sido tocado por más manos que las del repartidor.

Lo agarré entre mis temblorosas manos y miré el encabezado donde se encontraba la fecha impresa.

¿28 de agosto del año 1977? Es… Completamente… Imposible…

No sabía como reaccionar, dejé que el periódico resbalase entre mis dedos y cayera al suelo.

Quedé paralizada, mirando un punto indefinido.

Después de una media hora parada sin hacer nada, solo mirando hacia el horizonte, reaccioné escandalizada.

Pero, ¡no puede ser! ¡¿Cómo viaje tanto?! Ese estúpido libro es el culpable… ¿Cómo se supone que regresare ahora?-Me empecé a descontrolar y me senté nuevamente, ya no podía estar de pie-¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Dónde viviría? ¿Cómo regresaría?

Eran demasiadas dudas para mi cabeza, me sentía tonta, completamente sola y perdida.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando una voz amigable y suave me habló.

-Hola.

Miré a mi izquierda y me encontré con una chica pelirroja mirándome fijamente.

-Hola-Respondí en un susurro casi inaudible, sonriendo aliviada de encontrar a alguien en este lugar. Aunque un poco desconcertada por la repentina aparición de la muchacha.

-Eres nueva por aquí ¿No? Nunca te había visto… ¿Como te llamas?-Preguntó.

-Eh me llamo Hermione Grenger, ¿Y tú?

-Lily Evans, un gusto Hermione.

Mis ojos se abrieron igual que dos platos, no podía ser, ¿o si? ¿Estaría de verdad hablando con la mamá de Harry?

-¿Estás ahí? ¡Ey!, ¿Hermione? ¡Pst!

Sentí que algo me empezó a zarandear bruscamente.

-¿Eh?-Fue lo único que logré articular.

-Te estoy hablando hace rato, ¿Qué pasó?

-Eh nada, lo siento, es que…-Reparé en lo que iba a decir-No es nada-Habían sucedido muchas cosas en solo un día (Y no precisamente buenas) y estaba realmente en shock, aún dudaba un poco sobre mi estado completamente conciente.

-Um, ok-Desvió su mirada a mi bolsillo-¿Qué es eso que tienes en ahí?

Llevé mi mano instintivamente hacia donde apuntaban los ojos de Lily, ¡ahí estaba mi varita! Al menos eso si lo traía.

-Mmm...-Saqué cuidadosamente el artefacto y lo puse al frente de sus ojos-¿Esto?

-Si.

-¿No sabes lo que es?

-Bueno, claro, es un palo de madera, pero... bueno, llegue a pensar que, tal vez… eras una…-Se trababa mucho al hablar.

-¿Bruja?

Lily me miró atentamente, estudiando mi rostro para comprobar si la estaba molestando o simplemente decía la verdad.

-No me mires así, me pones nerviosa.

-Lo lamento, es que…

-No sabes si es verdad.

-¿Entonces realmente eres bruja?

-¿Y tú?-Pregunté estúpidamente, obviamente lo era, pero se supone que yo no lo sabía.

-Yo pregunte primero.

Me sacó la lengua como una niña de ocho años.

-Jaja, creo que ya quedo claro que las dos lo somos…

-Si jajaja-Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes-Oye, pero al final no me dijiste de donde eras.

-Es que si te lo digo hay dos alternativas, que me creas una loca, que pienses que es una mala broma o simplemente que creas lo que digo.

-Pero esas son tres, no dos-Me corrigió divertida.

-Rayos, bueno hay tres alternativas.

-¡Ya dime! Mira: si creo que eres una loca, Emm, déjame pensar, supongo que te llevaría al manicomio o donde un psiquiatra, si pienso que es una mala broma, me enojaré contigo, y si te creo, pues, todo bien-Respondió aguantándose las ganas de reír.

-Wow, que alivio son tus palabras-Dije irónicamente, pero aún con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro.

-Jaja, bueno, me dirás ¿o no?

-Emm, está bien, pero júrame, por favor, que no se lo dirás a nadie-No tenia otra alternativa no conocía a nadie más y estaba atrapada en esta estúpida fecha, o ilución, no se, lo que sea que fuera esto que me estaba pasando.

-Está bien.

-Júramelo…

-Te lo juro-Dijo Lily, al tiempo que rodaba los ojos un poco ansiosa.

-Es que… Emm, creo que por un pequeño, bueno **enorme** error, viaje en el tiempo.

Cerré los ojos esperando la reacción de Lily, la cual tardaba demasiado en llegar, por lo que los abrí cuidadosamente para asegurarme de que la pelirroja seguía ahí y no se había ido corriendo asustada.

-¿Estas segura que no te pegaste en la cabeza? ¿O sucedió algo malo, o traumante antes de que hablaras con migo?-Me miraba algo desconfiada.

-¡No! Sabía que no me creerías.

Giré mi cabeza en dirección opuesta, esto se estaba complicando mucho y eso me frustraba aún más.

-Ya, pero no te pongas así… solo quería asegurarme, además con todo lo que sucede últimamente uno no sabe que esperar.

-Entonces, ¿me ayudarás?-Pregunté dudosa, tal vez solo creía que estaba loca y estaba engañándome para llevarme donde alguien especializado.

-No creo que yo te pueda servir de mucho, pero haré lo posible, Ya estamos apunto de entrar a Hogwarts, así que habrá que hablar con Dumbledore-Paró, y al ver que no la miraba dudosa prosiguió-Y ahí arreglar todo.

-Pero son dos días, es mucho tiempo, ya solo haber tenido esta charla con migo y no estar haciendo lo que te disponías a hacer, cambia mucho el futuro.

-Tienes razón pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer-Tomó aire-Si no te molesta quisiera saber algunas cosas antes de llevarte a mi hogar, aún sigues siendo una completa extraña para mi-Soltó una leve risa.

-Pregunta lo que quieras…

-¿Tu nombre?

-Hermione Granger, pero me cambiare el apellido al entrar a Hogwarts.

-Si, buena idea, ¿Edad?

-Diecisiete.

-Igual que yo-Me dedico una leve sonrisa y siguió-¿Te gusta leer?

-Mucho.

-Vaya, a mi igual, hay pocas personas que lo disfrutan, pero yo lo encuentro una forma perfecta para pasar el rato.

-Si, opino igual, yo me sumerjo tanto en las historias que no puedo parar hasta terminármelo.

-Creo que nos llevaremos bien, jaja.

-Sip, jaja, bueno, ¿tienes alguna otra pregunta que hacerme?

-Eh… vienes del futuro ¿no?-Asentí-¿cuantos años?

-Emm, déjame ver, estamos en el año setenta y siete… si mis cálculos son correctos, veinte años.

_Veinte años…_ ¡¿Veinte años?! No me había dado cuenta del tiempo que había sido.

-Wow, ¿tanto?-Asentí nuevamente-bueno, ¿Te parece si en estos dos días te creamos una historia creyente para los que quieran saber algo de tu vida?

-¿Entonces pasé la prueba para entrar a tu casa?-Le pregunté divertida.

-¡Claro! Jajaja.

-Okay, es un alivio para mi escuchar eso, Jaja, bueno, y respecto a la historia, tienes toda la razón, es mejor estar preparadas por si me tengo que quedar más de lo presupuestado.

-Sip, ¿Nos vamos?

-Ok, vamos.

Nos paramos y seguí a Lily por unas cuantas calles en dirección a su casa, al fin algo me estaba saliendo bien.

* * *

Sinceramente, bien sinceramente, este cap tampoco me agradó mucho xD

Una amiga me dijo que lo dejara así, y ya que no me quiso ayudar a arreglarlo (¬¬) lo subí...

En el próximo capitulo pasara algo mas interesante :) o al menos se empezara a recordar a Sirius de nuevo xD

Bueno, ya adelante mucho, asíque no diré nada más respecto al fic xD

Saben? Recién hoy me dí cuenta que tenia los rr bloqueados para usuarios no registrados, asíque ya lo cambié xD

Bueno, que estén bn :)

Espero sus rr xP chauu ^^


	3. Capitulo 3 Encuentros

3º cap

El camino fue tranquilo, charlamos sobre diversas cosas y nos fuimos conociendo un poco más.

-Oye, ¿Y tu tienes hermanos?-Me preguntó Lily algo curiosa.

-No, hasta el momento no, ¿Y tu?

-Si, se llama Petunia, la quiero mucho, pero digamos que ella me guarda algo de rencor por no ser bruja y yo si.

-Ah, que lastima, ¿y no has pensado en hablar con ella? No se, aclararle que no es tu culpa ni que tu lo planeaste.

-En realidad si, muchas veces, pero ella no quiere escucharme, sigue con la tonta idea que yo quiero ser el centro de atención de nuestros padres aunque no sea así-noté un dejo de nostalgia en su voz.

-No se que decir… yo siempre he imaginado que cuando tenga alguna hermana, o hermano, seriamos completamente inseparables.

-Si, de hecho nosotras éramos así, hasta que llegó la carta de Hogwarts, nuestros padres se pusieron tan contentos que dejaron a Pety un poco de lado-Contó con voz melancólica-Eso no me gustaba, pero no hallaba como decirles, yo creo que eso igual le afecto mucho.

-Mmm.

Lily se detuvo al frente de una casa de dos pisos, muy linda a mi parecer, era de color rosa salmón, con algunos detalles en madera.

-Bueno aquí estamos.

-Wow, es hermoso.

-Gracias-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-Ven, entremos.

Me guió hasta la puerta y luego pasamos directo al comedor, era todo muy elegante, con decorados de metal y detalles en dorado y crema, también habían grandes arreglos florales colocados perfectamente en la habitación.

Lily me presentó a sus padres y hermana, la tercera se noto algo molesta por nuestra llegada.

-Madre, padre, Petunia, ella es-Dejó que yo continuara.

-Hermione Ford-Me presenté.

Vaya… me gustó el apellido.

-Que lindo nombre Hermione, es un gusto tenerte en nuestra casa-Dijo la mamá de Lily agarrándole la mano a su esposo y sonriendo dulcemente.

-Bueno, y hay algo más-Interrumpió Lily, dispuesta a llegar pronto al grano-Es que, bueno, ella igual es bruja, pero tiene un pequeño problema, digamos…. Mágico, y necesita donde alojarse, ¿puede quedarse aquí hasta que entremos a Hogwarts?

-No lo se Lil… nunca la habíamos visto antes-Paró y dirigió su mirada hacia mi-No tenemos nada contra ti obviamente, pero, tu entenderás que… bueno, que sería algo extraño.

-Si, lo entiendo perfectamente señor, pero le prometo que ni notaran mi estadía, solo son dos días, y es urgente-Rogué poniendo mi mejor cara.

-Además es una amiga del colegio, nos conocemos desde cuarto-Agregó.

Vaya, se le daba muy bien mentir.

-Deja que se quede Papá, no creo que sea de mucha molestia-Habló Petunia por primera vez-¿Verdad Hermione?-Preguntó con tono amigable, pero con una sonrisa maliciosa marcada en la cara.

La actitud de Petunia me extraño mucho, pero de todos modos asentí energéticamente.

-No lo se, ¿tu que dices amor?-Preguntó la señora Evans.

-Bueno… dejemos que se quede, son solo dos días, además hay que estar contentos de que nuestra Lil al fin esta teniendo amiguitas-Dijo mirando orgulloso a su hija, a lo que esta respondió con una mirada asesina-Haber si ahora dejas de juntarte con esos revoltosos de, ¿Cómo dices que se llaman?

-Remus, Sirius, James y Peter, además solo hablo con Remus, a los otros los odio-Respondió rodando los ojos-Bueno, ahora que ya nos dieron permiso, te mostraré tu habitación-Dijo girando su cabeza hacia mi y conduciéndome al cuarto donde nos quedaríamos-Lamento la actitud de mis padres, a veces hablan un poco demás.

Apenas escuché en un susurro lo que me había dicho, no le estaba prestando atención, solo recordaba el eco que sus palabras rebotándome en la cabeza; _Remus, __Sirius__, James y Peter…_

Me recosté en la cama que me había asignado Lily para dormir, cerré los ojos y seguí pensando, con todo lo sucedido se me había borrado por completo el nombre de Sirius, pero al nombrarlo Lily…

¿Qué se supone que haría cuando me lo encontrara en el colegio? ¿Simplemente ignorarlo? Eso sería un reto demasiado grande para mí, si antes me era imposible siendo el veinte años mayor que yo, no me imagino como sería ahora que era de mi misma edad.

Había visto muchas fotos de el cuando joven, y era irremediablemente sexy...

Abrí los ojos.

Lo mas probable es que ya tuviera novia, Sería terrible más encima soportar verlo besándola en los pasillos, acariciándole el cabello o simplemente diciéndole cumplidos…

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.

Me hubiera encantado ser **yo **la chica que ocupara sus sueños, que lo abrazara fuertemente y le dijera cuanto lo ama, cuanto lo quiere, cuanto lo desea… y que besara esos perfectos labios de una vez por todas.

Cerré los ojos lentamente y caí dormida con esos pensamientos aún rodando por mi mente.

OoOoO

Al entrar la noche del segundo día ya teníamos todo listo, la historia era bien simple, a mi padre lo había trasladado a una ciudad cerca de Londres muggle por lo que me vine a estudiar a Hogwarts, nos conocimos con Lily por que nuestros padres habían ido a la misma escuela y nos hicimos muy buenas amigas por los gustos parecidos que teníamos.

Creíble y fácil de recordar, perfecto.

Lo único que deseaba era que no hubiera ya cambiado muchas cosas en su tiempo.

__________________________________________________________________

Al fin el día tan esperado llegó, era una fría mañana y una leve brisa soplaba, perfecto para mi, adoraba el frío y todo lo referente a el.

No tardé nada en levantarme, estaba feliz, por fin podría hablar con Dumbledore y encontrar una solución a todo este embrollo.

-¿Estas lista?-Preguntó Lil desde el otro extremo de la habitación, tratando de cerrar su baúl por las tantas cosas que llevaba.

-Si, solo falta secarme un poco el pelo y ya.

-Ok, ¿Después me ayudas a cerrar esta cosa? Creo que le metí demasiados cachivaches-Me preguntó con exasperación.

-Jaja, Oka, yo te ayudare.

Terminé de arreglarme y ayudé a Lily con su equipaje, en realidad era culpa mía que llevara tantas cosas, ya que ella me prestaría ropa hasta que pudiéramos escabullirnos a Hogsmeade.

Al bajar pasamos por al lado de Petunia, la cual me miró asesinamente, únicamente porque había descubierto todos los planes que tenía contra nosotras. (Ejemplos: poner aceite en la escalera para que nos tropecemos, cambiar la sal por el azúcar, ponerle tinta al auricular del teléfono, etc.) A mi parecer puras cosas infantiles y absurdas

El papá de Lily subió la maleta al auto, nos abrió las puertas para que entráramos y arrancó el motor.

El viaje estuvo silencioso y calmado, lo único que se oía era el ronroneo del auto al andar por la carretera, lo cual no ayudaba mucho a alejar los pensamientos de Sirius que abordaban mi mente en esos momentos…

Fin =B

4º cap:

Al llegar bajamos todo del auto, fuimos algo apuradas al andén nueve y tres cuartos, nos despedimos de todos y nos adentramos en la gruesa columna de piedra.

-Espérame aquí Hermione, tengo que hablar con una persona y vengo.

-Si, anda, no te preocupes.

Me quedé esperando, estaba completamente sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando alguien me habla al oído, susurrando…

-¿Que hace una chica tan bella como tu sin ninguna compañía?

Se me paró el corazón por completo, se me erizaron los vellos de la nuca y una tonta sonrisa se formó en mi cara, esa voz solo podía ser de el, de la persona por la cual todo esto había pasado, y otra vez, como tantas otras veces me había sucedido en este último tiempo, sentí que estaba soñando.

-_¿Sirius?-_Susurré.

El chico quedo pasmado.

-¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?

Quede quieta, no me había dado cuenta que había pronunciado su nombre en voz alta.

-Por que yo le hablé de ti-Lily Llegó a mi salvación.

-¿A si?

Traté de apoyarla, de que saliera algo de mi boca, pero me fue imposible, había quedado paralizada, mis músculos no respondían…

-Si, pero para que se alejara de ti.

-¿De mi? Pero si soy un angelito-Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su perfecto rostro, la cual no ayudo nada a mi situación.

-Si claro, lo que digas, ¿sabes Hermione? Mejor vámonos, no quiero perder el tiempo hablando con idiotas.

-Tal vez tu no, pero tu amiga si-Dijo mirándome al los ojos, esos ojos color plata que tanto amaba.

¿Qué se supone que debía responder?

-¿Y Hermione? ¿Qué dices?-El pronunciar mi nombre así tampoco arreglaba las cosas, su voz era tan varonil, pero tan dulce al mismo tiempo.

-N..n..o-Tartamudeé, me sentí inútil, lo único que logre fue sacar otra sonrisa por parte de el.

Lily me miró extrañada.

-Te lo dije Black, vámonos Herms-Al menos ella si podía ser fría.

La seguí con la cabeza gacha, no quería volver a ver su rostro, no, me retracto, si quería, pero no podía… No debía.

OoO

-¿Pudiste descubrir quien era esa chica que acompañaba a Lily?-Preguntó James acercándose a su amigo-Si la convencemos tal vez me ayude a conquistarla-Dijo el chico con voz soñadora.

-Si, su nombre es Hermione, no se su apellido y aún no se que hacia con ella. Tal vez al fin consiguió amigas, Jajaja-Se largó a reír el moreno.

James lo miró asesinamente y le pego en la nuca.

-No es gracioso.

-Ok ok lo que digas-Cerró la boca para aguantarse las ganas de reír, cuando al fin se tranquilizó habló de nuevo-¿Sabes? Por primera vez estoy contento de averiguarte cosas sobre Evans.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esta vez involucra a una chica bastante linda…

-Jaja, ¿Por qué no me extraña que sea esa la razón?

-No lo se, ¿Por qué será?-Sonrió de medio lado.

Tuuuuuu Tuuuuuu-El tren anunciaba su pronta partida.

-Será mejor que vallamos donde los otros, nos deben estar esperando y el tren ya se vá.

-Tienes razón, vamos.

OoOoOoO

-Tengo hambre-Alegó Lily de pronto.

Yo miraba através de la ventana, el paisaje se movía rápidamente, provocando que los árboles solo se volvieran manchones verdes y amarillos.

-Si yo también…-Respondí vagamente, no estaba escuchándola.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría comer humanos.

-Si, a mi igual-Seguí mirando por la ventana, espera, ¿Qué me había preguntado?

-¡Hermione! ¡No me estas escuchando!

La miré avergonzada, no había estado prestándole atención en todo el viaje, y no podía engañarla.

-Lo lamento…

-¿Qué pasa? Cada vez que te mencionaba a Black, ponías cara de nostalgia o de tristeza, y ahora que lo viste de frente no podías ni hablar, ¿Acaso te gusta? ¿Te gustaba en el futuro?

Mis ojos se volvieron enormes, ¿Cómo esa chica podía ser tan perceptiva? Por eso prefería tener amigos hombres, no captaban nada.

Por suerte sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas.

-Vaya, vaya, miren con quien me vine a encontrar-Un chico alto, de pelo color azabache y ojos avellana entró por la puerta corrediza-todos los vagones están ocupados así que tendrán que soportarme-Era exactamente igual que Harry, si no supiera que era James fácilmente pudiera haberlo confundido.

-_podría irse en el pasillo..._-susurro la pelirroja algo molesta.

-Escuche eso-Regaño el chico.

-Esa era la idea, inepto-Respondió fríamente Lily.

Los miré extrañada, ¿No se suponía que eran pareja?

James me miró y se sentó al lado de Lily, haciendo que esta se pegara lo mas posible a la ventana, alejándose de el.

Volví mi vista a la puerta, se abría de nuevo.

-¡Aquí estabas Cornamenta! te estuve buscando por todos lados-James solo le sonrío en modo de disculpa, el chico se giró hacia mi-Remus Lupin, un gusto-Saludó extendiendo la mano.

-Her.. Hermione Ford-¿enserio era Remus? El cambio de Sirius no había sido nada en comparación a este, ahora estaba mucho mas vivo, tenia un brillo centellante en sus ojos miel, aún no había sufrido tanto…

-Oye Moony, ¿Sabes dónde están Sirius y Peter?

-Si, más o menos, creo que Sirius está coqueteando con una chica de sexto y Peter… me parece que está con otras personas.

-¿Peter?, ¿con otros amigos?

-Si, a mi igual me pareció algo extraño, pero no le quise preguntar, tal vez lo haría sentir mal.

-Mmm...

-Oye Remus, ¿no hay algún otro compartimiento vacío? Solo por curiosidad…

-Si, como tres, ¿Por?

Vi como Lily le mandó una mirada desafiante a James, a lo que el aludido respondió con una simple sonrisa.

-Lo lamento preciosa, no los vi.

-Eres un estúpido-Insultó la pelirroja rodando los ojos para luego dirigir su vista al ventanal.

-¿Siempre pelean por esas estupideces?-Le pregunté a Remus, el también observaba la escena reprobatoriamente.

-Si, día y noche…-Miró a James-Iré a buscar a Sirius, en un rato vengo.

_A Sirius…_

-Te llamas Hermione ¿no?-Preguntó James sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Si, ¿Y tu?

-James Potter, un gusto Herms, ¿Te puedo decir así no?-Yo solo asentí a lo que el sonrió de medio lado.

-Igualmente James.

-¿Como se conocieron?-Nos miró a las dos, pero al final centró su vista en mi.

-Por nuestras madres, eran compañeras en el colegio.

-Ah, ¿Y no se conocían antes?

-No, ya que antes yo vivía en America, hace poco me vine a vivir aquí por el trabajo de mi padre.

-Pero no tienes asentó americano.

Ouch, pequeño detalle olvidado.

-Es que aprendí a hablar ingles aquí, me fui a los 10 años a América, y nunca se me logró pegar su acento.

-Ah.

Nuevamente el compartimiento se abrió, pero no quise mirar, no para quedarme hipnotizada con esos ojos grises de nuevo.

* * *

Este capitulo lo alargué más... bueno... enrealidad junte el tercero y el cuarto en uno xD

ya que como dije en el primer cap este fic lo escribí hace tiempo...

espero que les haya gustado :D

Graciass aa:

Dark Sweetness- Luzi- Aelita93- - Polli C :D

sii no les gustó, si la encontraron fome, si la encontraron entretenida, etc... diganmelo con un rr ;D

[acepto críticas constructivas ^^]


	4. Capitulo 4 Reacción inesperada

Capitulo 4:

-Hola James, te estuvimos buscando-Aún no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, eso me alivió un poco.

-Lo se, Remus me lo dijo hace un rato.

Se sentó a mi lado, pude oler su perfume de tan cerca que estaba.

-Hola Hermione.

¿Se acordaba de mi nombre?

-Hola-Susurré mirando por la ventana, trataría de ignorarlo.

-Eh, bueno-Se había extrañado de mi indeferencia-¿Que cuentan?

Los tres chicos siguieron hablando por todo el trayecto.

Con Lily nos mandábamos miradas suplicantes. De vez en cuando modulábamos frases para la otra, le pregunté si siempre andaban juntos, pero ella no entendía el por que de su inesperada aparición…

Al llegar, fuimos directo a los carruajes para entrar a Hogwarts.

El camino fue normal, aunque Sirius trataba de lucirse todo el tiempo. Me contó miles de historias sobre sus aventuras en Hogwarts, eran fascinantes en verdad, pero trate de no mostrar el mayor interés, lo que sinceramente me era casi imposible.

Definitivamente esto no se me haría nada fácil.

Entramos junto con los demás alumnos.

-Tengo que decirle algo Dumbledore, en un minuto los alcanzo-Les comunique algo apurada, necesitaba hablar con el director en este mismo instante.

Camine por artos pasillos, hasta que al fin pude divisar la gárgola.

-Ok, ¿y ahora como se supone que adivinare la contraseña? Haber... Dulce de piña, ¿Paleta multicolor? tampoco... emm, ¡Unicornio de fresa! Uigh, estúpida gárgola. ¿Por que todo esto me tiene que pasar a mi?-Comencé a dar pequeños cabezazos contra la pared algo desesperada.

-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunto una voz a mi lado, gire mi cabeza y me encontré con la blanca barba de Dumbledore.

-Pues si, ¿podemos hablar en su oficina?-Pregunté.

-Claro, pero si no es mucha molestia quisiera saber su nombre antes de entrar.

-Me llamo Hermione Granger, Señor-Me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa para luego mirar a la gárgola.

-Dulce de limón-Me miró y preguntó-Usted no es alumna del colegio,

¿Verdad?

Claro, como no se me ocurrió, ¡Era la contraseña mas obvia del mundo!

-No, no lo soy.

-Me lo imaginaba, pase.

-Gracias.

Comenzamos a subir las escaleras, vaya ese señor si que era lento, parece que el mundo estaba en contra mío hoy.

-Esta bien, ¿que es lo tan urgente de lo que me tenia que informar?

-Es que... es algo difícil de explicar, por, digamos unas cosas extrañas que sucedieron en mi hogar, viaje veinte años en el tiempo-Respire hondo, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Oh, vaya…

-¿Me cree?-Pregunté estupefacta.

-Si.

-¿Y no teme que pueda ser mortífago?-Ok, o estoy paranoica o este no es Dumbledore, ¡Es imposible que sea tan confiado!

-Jaja, claro que no, ya que por su suéter arremangado puedo notar perfectamente que no tiene ninguna marca en el brazo izquierdo.

-Ok, ¿Pero no me cree loca? Perfectamente puedo estar inventando esto…-¿Y por que se supone ahora que estoy preguntando estas estupideces?

-No la creo loca señorita Granger, por que si fuera mentira no estaría tratando de rebuscar razones para que yo no le creyera.

Mis mejillas se volvieron rosadas, tenia completamente la razón.

-Ahora sigamos, ¿como paso todo esto?

-Encontré dos objetos en mi casa, la verdad todo fue muy confuso…

-¿Cuáles eran esos objetos?

-Un libro y un giratiempos.

-¿Leíste algo de especial en el libro?

-Si, pero no tengo ni la menor idea sobre que trataba, estaba escrito en un idioma extraño.

-Vaya, jamás en todos mis años de vida había escuchado algo así.

-Ni yo, aunque soy muy joven siempre ando leyendo, pero no hay ningún libro en el que salga algo referente a esto.

Se puso a pensar y luego me dijo;

-Tratare de averiguar algo que nos pueda ayudar a regresarla a su tiempo, y usted también debería hacerlo, sabe que gracias esto puede cambiar muchas cosas en el futuro, y no todas para bien.

-Lo se, y lo tengo presente señor, trato de interferir lo menos posible en la vida de los demás.

-Eso es bueno, aunque por mientras tendrá que fingir tener una vida propia en esta época, no puedes ser demasiado notoria.

-Si, ya lo estoy haciendo, les dije a los que preguntaron que soy de America y que a mi padre lo trasladaron cerca de Londres muggle por trabajo.

-Veo que está bien preparada, y eso es excelente, hay que estar precavidos por cualquier eventualidad.

-Exacto.

-Me imagino que no tiene nada de dinero, ¿O me equivoco?

-No, pero Lily me contó que hay una beca para alumnos destacados.

-¿Lily? ¿Lily Evans? ¿Entonces ella sabe de su situación?

-Si, me quede en su casa por dos días antes de venir a clases, pero es la única que esta enterada.

-Esta bien, ella es una joven muy inteligente, así que nos puede ser de ayuda.

-Si.

-Muy bien, la prueba para la beca recién nombrada es algo complicada, como lo dice su nombre es para alumnos destacados.

-No hay problema con eso.

-La beca igual le da el uniforme, los libros y algo de dinero para sus gastos, no es mucho, pero para sobrevivir alcanza.

-Jaja, no se preocupe, no gasto mucho dinero.

El director solo sonrío.

-Mañana, antes de clases, le haremos la prueba, será en el despacho de la Profesora Mcgonagall, ¿sabe donde queda?

-Sip.

-Entonces la veré mañana, a las 7:40 A.m., ¿Está bien?

-Claro.

-Puede irse a cenar, ah, y, la prueba para la selección de casa Será mañana al desayuno.

-Ok, nos vemos entonces.

Me despedí y me fui a la entrada, realmente todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba…

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

-Creo que esta vez no te funcionaron tus "encantos" ¿No Sirius?-Se burló Lily.

-Ñañañaña-Sirius la remedó enojado.

-No te pongas así Padfoot, hay muchísimas chicas lindas en Hogwarts.

-Lo se Cornamenta, pero es esta chica la que me interesa, además es la primera vez que alguien me ignora de ese modo, es extraño.

-¿La primera? Creo que alguien hirió tu orgullo.

-Si-Respondió algo mosqueado por las interrupciones de la pelirroja-Y no hirió mi orgullo, solo esta... haciéndose la difícil.

-Si claro Black, esto es para que te des cuenta que no todas caen rendidas a tus pies.

-Nómbrame tres que no lo hayan hecho-Retó el chico.

-Marisol, de Hufflepuff.

-Ella tiene novio, así que no cuenta.

-Aish, Bueno…-Se la pensó un momento Un claro ejemplo, soy yo.

-O, lo lamento, no me había percatado de que eras mujer.

-Ja-Ja, que gracioso Black.

-Además, no tienes por que fingir adelante de mis amigos, si sabes que lo pasaste bien la otra noche.

Sirius pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Eso es verdad?!-Preguntó James alterado.

-Primero, saca tu brazo de ahí Black, y segundo, a ti no te tengo que andar dando explicaciones, aunque no, no he hecho nada con esa cosa que tienes por amigo ni pienso hacerlo.

James le dirigió una mirada acecina a Sirius, quien trataba de contener la risa, algo que no le resulto ni en lo mas mínimo, Moony solo rodaba los ojos y seguía caminando hacia el comedor.

Al cruzar las grandes puertas se fueron directamente al final de la mesa de su casa, esperando que Hermione regresara.

-Que raro, Dumbledore se ha tardado mas de no normal en dar el discurso-dijo rebuscando al Director entre la mesa de profesores, quien estaba conversando con la profesora McGonagall.

-Tal vez se le presentó algún inconveniente-Respondió Remus.

-Si, tienes razón.

-Oye Evans, ¿y por que no te vas a sentar con tus amigas?, ¿O es que ya no tienes? Jaja-Pregunto Sirius, por lo que recibió un fuerte codazo de James-¡Auch!_ No tenías que hacer eso_-Susurró mirándolo asesinamente.

-_Y tú no tenías porque hablarle así, es primera vez que come con nosotros y no quiero echarlo a perder._

-¿Y que han hablado en mi ausencia?-Preguntó Hermione sentándose al lado de la pelirroja quien estaba apunto de alegar por el comentario recién hecho por Sirius.

-Nada muy interesante, y, ¿Ya arreglaste todo con Dumbledore?

-Si, esta todo listo, mañana haré la prueba, y, conversare más con el sobre, bueno, tú sabes.

Los tres chicos nos miraron curiosos.

-No les diremos nada-Se adelantó Lily.

-Eres mala-Dijo James dejando un espacio para que se sentara Peter, quien acababa de llegar.

-Hola chicos-Saludo el recién llegado-¿Quien es ella?-Preguntó apuntando a la castaña, quien lo miraba algo resentida y enojada.

-Hola Colagusano, ella es Hermione, recién llegó este año a Hogwarts-Respondió Moony.

-Ah, pues hola, yo me llamo Peter, y, ¿Como estuvo el viaje, muy aburrido?

-Emm, bien, se paso rápido...-Respondió la castaña muy extrañada por la actitud del chico, nunca se imaginó que podía ser así, bueno, por algo era parte de los merodeadores ¿No?

-Tin tin tin-Sonó la copa del director, dando paso a un lindo discurso propio de cada comienzo de año-Bueno, con todo claro, pueden pasar a gozar de este exquisito banquete-Dicho esto, todos los platos vacíos se llenaron de comidas deliciosas y apetitosas.

-Mmm, todo se ve delicioso-Comentó cornamenta viendo los platos hambriento.

-Como cada año...-Concordó Remus sacando una pata de pollo y un poco de arroz.

El resto de la cena siguió normal, conversaban, discutían, debatían, etc.

OoOo

-¿Y como lo harás ahora Hermione? por lo visto no te llamaron para ver tu selección de casa.

-No lo se Remus, ahora tengo que hablar con Dumbledore.

-Si quieres te puedes quedar conmigo-me propuso Sirius con una sonrisa seductora.

Me quede helada, trate de mirar a otro lado y pensar que estaba hablando con le imbecil de Malfoy.

-Ni lo sueñes-Pronuncié fríamente, en realidad se me hizo bien difícil usar ese tono con el, aunque pensar en el hurón botador lo había aligerado un poco.

-Creo que se le esta pegando tu humor Evans-Regañó.

-No le eches la culpa a ella de algo con lo que yo nací.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Sirius rodaba los ojos, se le veía frustrado.

-Aquí los dejo, debo ir a hablar con Dumbledore sobre el alojamiento de hoy en la noche.

-¿Y tu sabes como llegar sola?

Me quede de piedra, se suponía que no sabia nada del castillo.

Piensa, piensa Hermione piensa.

-Este... no, es que la primera vez me encontré con un alumno llamado Snape y el me guío-Claro, no se te podía ocurrir un mejor nombre que ese.

-¿Snape? que raro, el no es muy amable con las personas.

-Pues conmigo si lo es, y mucho.

-Por que es obvio que le gustas Lily.

-Eso no es verdad Sirius, el solo es una buena persona que les gusta torturar.

Los chicos solo hicieron oídos sordos a esa verdad, y siguieron su camino.

-Bueno, entonces, si no sabes como llegar yo te llevare-Se ofreció Sirius.

-Este... no es necesario.

-Si que lo es, te puedes perder en el camino, y nadie quiere eso ¿No?

No sabía que decir, ni como escapar de esa situación, no sabría como resistirme a los encantos de el estando a solas y menos evitar los insinuamientos con respuestas frías.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Tan mal te caigo que ni siquiera quieres que te guíe por unos cuantos metros?

-Esta bien, pero que sea rápido-Le dirigí a Lily una mirada de suplica, pero ella se encontraba mirando algo a través de la ventana.

-Ok, ven, es por aquí.

Solo lo seguí silenciosamente, esperando que esta tortura de no tirarsele encima se acabara rápido, pero algo me desconcertó por completo, ya que de un momento a otro me encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Literalmente.

Me tenía completamente acorralada, con sus fuertes y musculosos brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Y para mas remate estaba entre dos armaduras, por lo tanto no me podía escabullir por ningún costado.

Cuando salí de el pequeño estado de shock, me encontré con su maravilloso rostro muy cerca del mío, dejándome completamente embobada.

-¿Y aún quieres rechazarme?-Preguntó seductoramente.

Sirius comenzó acercarse a mi peligrosa y lentamente, era obvio que me quería hacer esperar, se estaba vengando.

Cuando sus labios estaban lo suficientemente cerca de los míos para darnos el ansiado beso, se separó de mi con un movimiento rápido, dejándome atontada y a él con una sonrisa de triunfo marcada en la cara.

-Sabía que te gustaba.

-De que hablas-Miré hacia otro lado ocultando mi rostro.

-No te hagas la tonta, si fuera mentira no hubieras reaccionado así.

-Eso no es verdad-Estaba algo colorada y abatida, pero trate de ocultarlo sin logro alguno.

-¿A no?-Preguntó divertido.

-¡No! Si pudieras parar de molestarme mejor para mi, además nunca me podría llegar a gustar alguien como tu.

-¿Alguien como yo? ¿Que intentas decir con eso? ¿Acaso es por que esa Evans te dijo que te alejaras de mí?

-Para de echarle la culpa a Lily, entiende que ella no tiene nada que ver en mis decisiones.

-¿Entonces? ¿De que se trata?

-Lo que sucede es que yo no soy como el resto de las chicas, no me ando besando con el primero que se me cruza, hay algo que se llaman sentimientos Sirius, y yo tengo que sentir eso por alguien antes de besarlo-Ok, se que ya sentía muchas cosas por el como para usar esa tonta excusa, pero no tenia ningún otro as bajo la manga.

-Pero existe el amor a primera vista, ¿no?

Eso no podía ser verdad, no estaba enamorado de mi… solo lo estaba usando para confundirme, ¿Verdad?

-¿Y que sabes tu sobre el amor a primera vista?, te apuesto a que no has tenido una relación que durara mas de un día

-Eso no es verdad.

-Bueno, tres.

-Una semana-Dijo casi con orgullo-Y es por que yo no he querido que siguiera.

-Como digas.

-Te comportas como una…

-¿Una que?-Lo interrumpí.

-No importa, mejor vamos luego donde ese viejo.

No le pude rebatir, por que comenzó a caminar a paso apurado, apenas podía andar al mismo ritmo de el.

En todo el camino no hablamos más, no podía creer que hubiera reaccionado así, esta bien, tengo un carácter fuerte, ¿pero llegar a decirle a Sirius que no podría andar con alguien como el? Eso si que era extraño.

-Aquí es, adiós.

-Chao.

Esperé a que Sirius se fuera y pronuncié la contraseña de la gárgola.

-Caramelo de limón

Pero no paso nada.

-¿Que? Claro, osea ahora resulta que cambio la contraseña-Dije aún mas furiosa, a la vez que le daba una gran patada a la dura estatua-¡Auuuch! ¡Mi pie!

Comencé a dar pequeños saltitos agarrándome el pie derecho con una mano, miré la gárgola enojada y me apoye contra en la pared, tal vez si me quedaba esperando un rato el profesor Dumbledore llegaría…

* * *

Buenoo espero que les haya gustado ^^

Gracias por los rr =)

pd: topa: no te mandé saludos como mi beta por que aún no lo eres... xD


End file.
